Aisha
Aisha Mastodom, é conhecida por seu auto grau de violência e punições a inimigos com a sua alma destrúida e de sua forma de se expressar e movimentações peculiares, semelhantes a gatos, tal como ser a mulher geradora da super criança '''e a mulher que "domou" '''Berik Mastodom. Ela é a atual General de Ferro do exército maciço juniano faz 10 anos. O posto de General de Ferro era ocupado por Tywinn Kurontom há mais de 30 anos. Tema musical : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS1lKA2GNF0 Personalidade Na maior parte do tempo Aisha exala instinto assasino e frieza, como se fosse uma fera estando contida, ela facilmente pode transbordar essa vontade em violência em si, ao ver descumpridores de regras cujo qual ferem a instituição que ela acredita ser merecedora.Aisha é uma pessoa sádica e com uma mediana psicopatia entretanto é uma pessoa que nunca mentiu, ela pode enganar e ocultar informações, mas acredita que mentir só os fracos fazem, tal como jamais trairia alguem que ela considerasse amigo, familia , professor ou que jurou lealdade.Com grande aversão a fracos, ela acredita que força deriva das suas habilidades ou conhecimento além da força propriamente dita em combate, um bom cozinheiro que extrai o máximo de seus ingredientes para a mesma é considerado forte, tal como pessoas velhas são consideradas fortes e úteis devido ao tempo vivido e sua experiência de vida, cada prisioneiro velho que Aisha recebe ela faz questão de avisar para não matá-lo, a mesma busca extrair o máximo de informação de vida do mesmo durante o período preso, utilizando de suas habilidades genéticas para tal. "Que tipo de tolo desperdiça informação? Anciões são importantes, o tempo vivido por eles é um sinal de força, tem muito do que se extrair de alguém que viveu tanto tempo, principalmente neste Reino, onde só os fortes vivem e os fracos morrem." Entretanto, com sua tropa ela é basicamente uma pessoa vista como " boa" já que a mesma procura sempre fortalecer seus soldados ensinando tokutei e indicando técnicas especiais, tal como inclusive financiar equipamentos do seu próprio bolso para suas tropas, porém na cabeça de Aisha os seus soldados são a extenção de seu poder, qualificá-los e fortalecê-los, é fortalecer a si mesma e Juno. Como a tropa de ataque assim como a de defesa, são as menos atuantes em Juno, ela utiliza desse tempo para treiná-los e treinar também. Aisha gosta de peixes, sangue, gritos de dor, conhecimento ela já leu diversos livros sobre diversos tipos de coisas desde plantação até medicina, ela é uma pessoa vaidosa, ela gosta de coisas da moda, tal como já que não usa armaduras completas, para ter movimentações corporais livres em combate, usualmente ela gosta de roupas que valorizem os atributos de uma mulher bonita como ela. Relacionamentos Família Aisha tem como mãe Ayira Izdihar uma guerreira amazona poderosa e como pai Corrash Gosford um vice almirante da Marinha. Como namorado tem Berik Mastodom, cujo qual Aisha tornou seu sobrenome igual ao mesmo sem ter se casado por acreditar que seria algo muito dificil de acontecer e seu filho mais velho se chama Zerik, sua filha Ayira está sobe tutela da Igreja para ser uma freira e seu filho mais novo Tywinn, que foi gerado para um propósito obscuro. A "Super criança" Zerik Mastodom, filho de Berik com Aisha, teve uma gestação peculiar, com uma grande ideia Aisha pensou em uma técnica que poderia fortalecer seu filho em seu ventre,com a ajuda do melhor médico de Juno, um selo com um tubo de aura que ligava ao cordão umbilical, permitiu que durante a gestação Aisha conseguisse alimentar seu bebê com sua própria aura. Isso gerou um desenvolvimento muito diferente no bebê, cujo qual despertou a genética ainda no ventre de Aisha e pela alimentação de aura ser de uma aura maligna, seu furor influênciava sua mãe a buscar alimentos mais nutritivos, fazendo com que Aisha buscasse se alimentar de alimentos com bastante aura com ajuda e as habilidades do médico Helsing House isso foi possível, algo bem macabro por sinal. No dia de seu nascimento foi visto o resultado, além de uma aura maior que o comum, logo após ser retirado de seu ventre por Abarah Rooser e Helsing House, poucos segundos depois o bebê se levantou e saiu andando para mamar, usando seu furor para que não o interrompam. O que fez com que Abarah Rooser ficasse pasma por nunca em sua vida ter visto algo parecido, muitas coisas podem ter influênciado isso a técnica, a força dos pais... mas algo era certo , ele será um grande guerreiro. Essa história se espalhou por Vila Nova e assim foi criado o mito da super criança. E esse selo foi repetido em seus outros filhos dessa vez melhor planejado e efetuado com mais perfeição a cada vez. Amigos Aisha é uma pessoa que tem poucos amigos que ela considera assim, Rafur , Xaya e Momo guerreiras amazonas , Rick um cozinheiro " alegre" da marinha e Helsing House o melhor médico de Juno. Subordinados Aisha trata os subordinados de forma totalmente fria e profissional, com exceções aos subordinados mais fortes estes são tratados de uma forma um pouco melhor, seja com dicas diretas de aprendizado ou financiamento de equipamentos, algo que é dificil em Juno, devido ao grande medo dos que estão no poder de serem desafiados, o que não é o caso de Aisha. História Trajetória de vida Aisha se deu origem na Ilha das Amazonas, desde criança quando já conseguia falar, começou seu treinamento de ninjutsu com sua mãe, se tornando uma lutadora muito competente e principalmente uma localizadora nata, com um olfato incrivelmente poderoso, cujo qual necessitou árduos e complexos treinamentos para atingir o nível de alcançou ainda na flor da juventude. Sua mãe Ayira Izdihar, tinha devaneios apenas de conhecer o pai de Aisha, ela havia sido almadiçoada sem saber em uma batalha, com a maldição do esquecimento que com condições foram apenas a momentos com a pessoa que mais amava. Ayira era uma amazôna bem ranqueada e poderosa, uma capitã de navio, com isso Aisha teve que aprender muitas coisas sozinha, se tornando uma autodidata, com o passar dos anos e, após se tornar uma guerreira amazona, ela percebeu que essa ordem era falha com os dignos (o que ela acredita que os fortes são os dignos) e favorecia os indignos, ela se esforçou mais e mais para conseguir a chance de adentrar um navio amazônico e na primeira oportunidade entrar na marinha, visando desde início usá-la como meio de conseguir conhecimento e poder de forma mais facilitada com a civilização geral e chegar em seu sonho que era se tornar uma rainha e o único lugar onde isso seria possível através de dignidade ( força) era Juno. Depois de anos na marinha, descobrir quem era seu pai, subir de cargos , conhecer o Cibelum Coliseum, evitando ao máximo ser famosa e conseguir créditos por feitos, desafiando diversas vezes o almirante Erick Cachalotte, '''Aisha se julgou forte o suficiente para seguir seu sonho. '''Nem tudo é flores Aisha ao chegar em Juno de forma bem conturbada, devido seu navio ter sido destruído pelo Kracken e ter tido uma pequena batalha com o mesmo, Aisha visou conhecer mais a religião Brutalista de Juno, com o Padre Roffey Tully, '''para ela conhecer sobre a religião que vigora na terra onde iria governar e seria subordinada a um rei maior , ela tinha como obrigação de ordem entendê-la e segui-la. Após aprender o suficiente Aisha seguiu até o Pagan Kingdom de maneira disfarçada e ocultando seu poder, calgar cargos no exército, conseguindo um acordo com o General de Pagan Kingdom, ela saiu em busca de desenvolver mais técnicas que pudessem garantir a certeza da sua vitória contra o rei local. Entretanto nesses treinamentos matando dragões, ela conheceu um ancião chamado '''Brururunum Silva um mago com vasto conhecimento, durante o aprendizado com o homem em troca de pequenos auxílios Aisha foi questionada sobre o motivo dela querer ser uma rainha e a resposta era óbvia: poder. Ter um vasto exército em mãos e como anciões são mais sábios, ele a questionou por que não ser uma General maciça e ter um exército maior e menos problemas com assuntos não combativos? Esse foi o estopim para Aisha mudar seu sonho e almejar ser uma General maciça. Passando meses no exército de Ferro, ocultando seu real poder, descobrindo como as coisas são organizadas e aprendendo sobre a história de Juno com o então general de ferro; Tywinn Kurontom, '''Aisha o desafiou de forma menos hostil ao conhecer a fundo a história de vida do general e após ir ela mesma buscar rapidamente o médico para embate, Aisha e Tywinn tiveram uma '''batalha onde Aisha se saiu a vencedora e se tornou a nova General maciça de Ferro, a primeira mulher a conseguir tal cargo militar. "Nyan se quero apenas um exército vasto em minhas mãos nyão preciso governar indignos,serei uma General maciça nyau." Dever com o Sagrado Aisha ja havia ouvido falar nas lendas de Berik Mastodom o General de Aço, acreditando que ele é o homem mais forte abaixo do imperador, assim que virou general, ela pediu diretamente ao imperador na presença do conselheiro,se ela podia ter um filho com Berik, alegando que por ela ser a mulher mais forte sobre comando dele e ele o mais forte, ambos podiam gerar um filho forte suficiente para ser de grande valor para Juno. Devido ao comportamento de Berik, isso só poderia ser possível com algumas condições, uma verdadeira força tarefa. Com o Imperador ordenando que Berik ficasse imóvel durante os atos e evitar matar a General durante o processo, Aisha para garantir foi buscar o melhor médico de Juno que se encontrava na Igreja Sagrada, além de pegar uma benção com [http://pt-br.planeta-girassol.wikia.com/wiki/Belial Belial Morghulis]' '''para engravidar com mais facilidade, como nunca havia se deitado com qualquer outro homem, mesmo com habilidades que permitiam Aisha se esticar, foi uma tarefa dificil que necessitou de muitos cuidados médicos, mas após várias tentativas Aisha conseguiu engravidar e ser útil ao Sagrado, tal como disse a Belial que tentaria converter Berik ao Brutalismo. "''Se preciso ter filhos que seja com o guerreiro mais forte e viril possível,gerar o descendente mais forte possível isso sim é servir ao Sagrado. " União de monstros Aisha assim que viu Berik, já o achou dentro de seus padrões físicos e com o comportamento agressivo e selvagem do mesmo era algo que ela admirava, tudo que é forte e violento é bem visto a Aisha, a única diferença entre eles é o controle de Aisha perante a isso, o que falta a Berik. O descobrimento de Berik a este tipo de comunicação corporal foi complicado inicialmente já que o tornou um pouco dependente desse relaxamento durante as noites ( devido a sequências obrigatórias para tentar gerar um descendente), já que existir alguém que conseguisse aguentar sua agressividade e o mais importante não demonstrar medo com sua agressividade e sim achar algo a se admirar tornou uma relação possível de existir, mesmo que o conceito tradicional de afetividade não seja muito claro. Aisha por sua vez deu presentes a Berik, com coisas que ela julgaria que ele acharia útil, como brotejos ardentes , dentre eles, um colar condicionado de união, para simbolizar uma relação fixa, onde juntos se tornariam mais fortes literalmente. "Nyan nyão deveriam ter medo de você agressividade e selvageria deveria ser admirado e nyão temido nyan." Temporada de criaturas Durante uma temporada de criaturas em Juno, Aisha teve um embate realmente árduo contra uma delas, "Krog" uma exceed que recebeu nome por conta de "Krogs" sapos humanoides que viviam próximos a abandonada Vila Velha, utilizando-se dos seus recursos, genéticos ela previamente sabia da existência do tal ser, que tinha um nome, entretanto não sabia o quão forte ou como era o ser. Utilizando de todos seus recursos previamente preparados, Aisha depois de uma intensa batalha com auxílio da Elite da sua tropa , " matou" a criatura liberando algumas almas novamente daquela casca, tal como algumas foram ceifadas pela mesma. "Nyan jamais poderei parar de me fortalecer, enquanto essas coisas existirem, se acomodar poderá trazer a um guerreiro uma morte sem honra alguma, dar sua vida para uma criatura é algo desonroso nyan." Itens Yunion'nekkuresu ( Colar da União) ''' Um colar com um pingente de moeda, com pedra de brotejo ardente em cada ponta que se divide no meio e pode ser unido, condicionado que se estiverem em portadores diferentes cada metade, no alcance minimo de 20 metros, ambos portadores ( além do poder do brotejo), recebem um aumento de poder de até genético 15% ao máximo, quanto mais próximo estiverem mais poder recebem pelo brilho do colar ( 10 metros= 15% , 20 metros = 10 % ). ~ O outro portador é Berik Mastodom ~ '''Gisei no tsume ( Garras do Sacrifício) Um par de garras de trom concentrado ( 5T=570R) com lâminas guardaveis de Zum que converte o dano que causa em cura ao seu portador se Aisha estiver 100% de saúde, é convertido em energia ( em troca de vida , destruição e sangue , semelhante a um pacto) Suas lâminas de Zum foram melhoradas pelo melhor ferreiro do exército, chegando ao nível 6 de qualidade. Itami no kanshu ( Caneleiras da dor) Trata-se de uma caneleira de trom e diamantes, esta caneleira acumula poder elemental (previamente) e libera quando o portador choca a caneleira com algo com impacto suficiente para dar um abalo na caneleira ( ao menos metade da resistencia).Esta caneleira tem um selo batizado que acumula poder elemental e libera tudo de uma vez. Aku no kokoro (Coração maligno) Armadura Peitoral de trom e diamantes feminina de encaixe Fusionada ( 30%)- Enquanto houver sede sangue ou intenção de matar no coração do portador a armadura ganha resistência a aura proporcional,porém se a intenção for a apenas homens que já mataram alguém. Kurayami no me (Olho das trevas) Um tapa olho cujo qual aplicando aura é possivel enchergar no escuro quanto mais aura aplicada, mais claro nitido fica as coisas observadas. Konbattosutsu (Traje de combate) ''' Trata-se de um conjunto especial,feito sobe medida e estilos definidos, botas que permitem movimentações livres,roupa elástica por baixo, uma roupa de tecido grosso que permite todos os movimentos que uma acrobata realiza de capzca narcisio, tal como uma luva fina batizada de ar frio. Uma tiara de trom que na verdade é um capacete que se esconde, ativando ele o capacete surge protegendo parte da cabeça de Aisha. Itens utilitários diversos Produtos de beleza, ervas medicinais,adubos especiais, card stamps , equipamentos especiais para outras situações, adaga de trom, anéis de trom e diamantes com brotejo ardente, pilula de super humano ....... Habilidades e Competências '''Corpo: Poder: Exponencial,Especial e Mentalismo PODER MÁXIMO: 17770 Técnicas Evil Cat Spirit : Ataques com intenções prejudiciais direcionadas que acertem ou influênciem Aisha são absorvidas pelo gato maligno com um limite de 7 como um gato de 7 vidas.100 pontos = 5 minutos, ao perder todas as vidas ele só pode ser usado novamente 12 horas depois novamente.O gato pode ficar mais tempo se alimentando de aura maligna e venenos espirituais .. o gato é um ser que não pode ser alvejado. Furui Tamashi :'''Essa técnica com um auxilio de um selo em cima dos seios , acumula uma porcentagem de aura para ser usado no futuro , como se fosse uma economia para um uso futuro, 12 meses são necessários para acumular a aura inteira. '''Yōmō ito: '''Aisha molda sua aura com precisão usando Calma + Determinação para fazer um fio em cada mão, segurado por 4 dedos, somado a mudança de textura de sua aura, ela consegue que no final do fio ( onde é uma espécie de esfera), grudar na superficie de contato e se puxar/empurrar para o local ou puxar/empurrar as coisas que grudou '''Sakushu: '''Essa tecnica consiste em conseguir colocar a aura em objetos por um tempo. Com condições e intenções a aura pode ficar muito tempo no objeto, até que a aura disperse, sendo usada com a intenção ou condição imposta. '''Ryūsei kikku : Aisha chuta seu alvo com determinação ofensiva e assim que acerta libera a aura como uma onda em velocidade com Calma por todo o corpo do alvo ou do local ( um ataque focado para expandir). Usando furor junto para impor que sua aura exploda ao passar pelo corpo todo do alvo e for se dispersar. Kyūkyoku no fuhai: 'Aisha usa sua grande Calma para acumular bastante aura em suas mãos, concentrando-se ao limite do acumulo e moldando para ser uma esfera, com furor ela impõe a aura acumulada uma intenção de não perigo para confudir o alvo, somado a sua determinação ao máximo sendo espiritual 100% ou 50% ! Com a recitação mental o poder do ataque pode aumentar 20%! Ela libera essa esfera em alta velocidade com kanwa de forma um pouco ampla! Para um ataque de grandes proporções. '''Gekishi:'Aisha foca sua determinação ofensiva ao sentir o inimigo ou observá-lo, e libera ele com furor para realizar a sua intenção ( normalmente é chute) mantendo-o preciso com kanwa para não dispersar, sem precisar mover um músculo um ataque 100% espiritual, afetando o fluxo aúreo do adversário. '''Getsui : Quando é atacada, Aisha se concentra para que seu furor seja liberado sobre o oponente juntamente com sua determinação defensiva para não ser acertada, com uso do kanwa apenas para agregar na precisão da defesa. ŞỮƗŞĦƗŇ: Aisha usa o conceito do Doryoku de aplicar aura no corpo e usa seu kanwa como velocidade diretamente em seu corpo, ela usa isso para uma investida sem som ( Usando seu Shinobi Iri) em mega velocidade se superando a velocidade do som! Por conta dessa velocidade toda, ela sempre usa Doryoku em resistência antes para aguentar o tranco. Gekinkou: '''Usando Gekido + conceito de Shinkou, Aisha usa sua influência do Furor sobre a natureza, podendo impor o solo a ficar fofo e principalmente como ela usa normalmente atacar o seu alvo, fazer com o ambiente o "ataque". '''Yong Shot: '''Aisha usa restrição para que a aura disparada de sua boca em alta velocidade e com determinação ofensiva( 3 disparos), apenas possa ferir pessoas mais velhas que ela o que gera um aumento de poder de 25% do dano. '''Reaper Aura: Aisha utiliza furor com a sua genética venenosa, fazendo com que as coisas apodreçam ou sejam envenenadas através de sua intenção. Seishin-tekina fuhai: '''Aisha utiliza o elementor de veneno somando a sua determinação ofensiva espiritual e furor,o golpe desferido tem o objetivo afetar totalmente a alma do alvo no local e ir se espalhando para o resto do corpo com o mesmo poder, rapidamente consumindo-o como se fosse um aura venenosa espiritual literalmente ao usar essa técnica para o principio proprio de matar ela tem +30% de poder. '''Neko mezame: A técnica secreta e mais poderosa de Aisha, consiste em usar doryoku aumentando sua resistência, força e velocidade ao mesmo tempo, na medida que sua técnica Seishin-tekina fuhai tenha um power up colossal junto a sua aura no periodo, além da tecnica ferir espiritualmente também iria ferir fisicamente, o poder fica acumulado em um selo em suas costas,precisando proferir palavras relacionada ao esforço para liberar, sendo alimentado por aura, a condição é que para utilização dessa técnica por 5 minutos, custe 15 anos de expectativa de vida de morte por causas naturais de Aisha . Ela precisa juntar aura por 500 dias para usar pelo menos por 5 minutos com estas condições Aisha fica com poder em níveis inimagináveis. Técnicas auxiliares: Aisha tem domínio e mais técnicas em suas mãos, entretanto são apenas domínio de aura refinado ou usos comuns que Aisha nomeia para se diferenciar. Grandes Batalhas * Aisha vs Olga (vitória) * Aisha vs Rafur ( vitória ) * Aisha vs Salal ( empate) * Aisha vs Charlos ( vitória esmagadora) * Aisha vs Tsugue (empate) * Aisha vs Rogue Saushiki ( vitória ) * Aisha vs Karui Yamamoto ( vitória esmagadora) * Aisha vs Golias ( vitória) * Aisha vs Light (vitória esmagadora) * Aisha vs Capitão pirata Jukes ( vitória esmagadora) * Aisha vs Erick Cachalotte ( derrota esmagadora 69x) * Aisha vs Kracken ( derrota de objetivo ) * Aisha vs Tywinn Kurontom ( vitória) * Aisha vs Berik Mastodom ( derrota esmagadora ) * Aisha e elite da tropa de ataque vs Exceed(Vitória)